


The Auction

by Knight_Templar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amelia Bones Lives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auction, Auror Harry Potter, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dom Amelia Bones, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dominant Nymphadora Tonks, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Nipple Torture, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Slave Harry, Spanking, Submissive Harry Potter, Tied-Up Harry Potter, Vaginal Sex, painslut Heather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Templar/pseuds/Knight_Templar
Summary: Heather Potter is working as an Auror at Ministry of Magic, but she don't like her vanilla sex life. Her Senior and mentor Nymphadora Tonks introduces her to a secret society where one can forgot about social standing and enjoy to push bounds of unconventional sex. Tonks prepares her for the society and now today, it is a day when Heather going to auctioned off to highest bidder. Who it will be and how it goes please read to find out more.
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Female Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Amelia Bones/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	The Auction

**Author's Note:**

> Author do not own any rights of Harry Potter Books. This work is not developed to make money from it. Chapter contains heavy Master Slave, BDSM actions along with others, but none of them are out of limit. Please do not read if you not like stuffs.

It was broad daylight on Diagon Alley, a cobblestoned shopping area for the wizarding district in London. Like most days, the working class went to and from their offices, the wealthy enjoyed fine dining, and young witches and wizards shopping for school supplies for new term.

Aside from the norms of the busy neighbourhood, Heather stood naked in a barren room on the 3rd floor of a luxury apartment building in most prestigious side of alley. She was positioned in front of a window, which was covered by a thin white curtain for privacy.

Her hands were tightly bound together above her head, attached to a black rope which hung from a hook in the ceiling.

An embellished black mask hid the top of her face and her famous scar, but highlighted her prominent nose and chin. It allowed the beauty of her face to show, while concealing her identity. Her long dark hair cascaded freely down her back, and her lips were accentuated by ruby red lipstick.

Silk black stockings with a seam running along the back covered her shapely legs. They made her impossibly long limbs seem even longer. Black heels completed her scant attire. Her body was on full display, in all its nude glory.

No one would deny that she was enchanting. A rare combination of strength and femininity, she appealed to men and women alike. While slender yet curvaceous in the right spots, she projected an image that her body was built for rough fuckings. At the age of 24 long after she finished dark lord, Heather had come to realize that she greatly enjoyed being sexually used by others, and that was exactly what she expected today.

Not even her closest friends Ron and Hermione knew about the depraved secret she kept. Her submissive desire and craving to be used for the pleasure of others might be hard for them to understand.

Eventually, she let professionals take control in this secret place of congregation in magical district. It was an elegant setting where like-minded people of a certain class could indulge in their very naughty desires. The masks were discretionary. But for Heather, it was an absolute must; no one could know that she allowed herself to be treated in such a scandalous manner. She was a high powered Auror in Ministry of Magic for Merlin's sake.

The rules were simple. Secrecy was sacrosanct and everyone has signed paper of agreement by their magical signature. Cleanliness was non-negotiable. Respect was necessary. This was an exclusive affair and everyone came dressed accordingly. Anyone who break agreement or betray organisation jinks will activate and he or she will loss her memory instantly about organisation.

As Heather stood there bound and masked, she watched the female Auctioneer step into position beside her. The Auctioneer wore a purposefully revealing suit, cleavage and all, along with a gold mask to conceal her identity too. She was a tall woman with a commanding aura, which made her perfect for the job.

In a strange turn of events, Heather had joined these taboo gatherings at the request of the Auctioneer, who incredibly was also Senior Auror and Heather's trainer in Auror department. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, but she prefers to call by only Tonks. Heather had been trained under her and once she had put under Tonks command for one mission. When the mission ended, Tonks asked Heather out for drinks at Leaky Cauldron.

"You know something," she had said to Heather at a private table, while they both slumped, battered and exhausted after the grueling mission. "Women like us are a rare breed. We work our asses off. We're smart. Sophisticated. Dedicated. And we both like to be fucked a certain way. I could tell what kind of woman you are the first time I saw you."

Heather almost spit out her butterbeer. Was she really giving off some type of sexual vibe? How was Tonks able to deduce that Heather liked the rough stuff?

For most of Heather's adult life, sex had been vanilla. The usual grind was required to achieve orgasms of the minimum standard. However, in recent years, she had made a few naughty requests of her partners to spice things up. Rough fucking. Light choking. Some spanking. But most importantly, she had asked to be treated as a sexual plaything, as opposed to a romantic partner. Only when these conditions were met was Heather able to achieve earth shattering orgasms.

Had one of her ex-boyfriends spread word about her deviant desires? Or was Tonks is a advance legilimens? Heather wondered as she stared, with a deer in the headlights look, she started to shutting her mind to prevent further attack in case.

"I belong to a club, of sorts. It's for wizards and witches who enjoy pushing the bounds of unconventional sex. Think about it. It's a highly exclusive network in muggles also and we could use new members like you. Don't worry, no one will ever know. There's a formal contract that includes a confidentiality clause. We're all bound to secrecy with waivers and agreements. Quite a few members are in Ministry of Magic and Wizengamot you will surprise. If you're still uptight about privacy, we can offer you a custom made mask which prevent anyone to reveal your identity by magical or muggle force. A few of our esteemed female members wear them. It puts them at ease while exploring the darker parts of their sexuality. Also one who break our rule get jinxed to loose all memories that person had gathered with our organisation, just an advance version of what Hermione had done to DA members list back in your fifth year of Hogwarts. This also prohibits members from using fake identity, like by using polyjuice potion and disguising as some other personality."

Heather was dumbfounded and her cheeks turned bright red. Tonks had seen this look before, many times. Undaunted, she forged ahead and disseminated information that made Heather's panties instantly wet.

After some dialogue designed to calm Heather's sudden hyperventilation, Tonks continued her pitch. "Kinky stuff. Ropes. Whips. Group settings. Dominance. Submission. And few special Magical spells, to increase you know what."

"Like BDSM it called in muggles?" Heather asked.

Tonks smiled. "It's a BDSM club. Actually designed for wizarding world, I participate in a very unique way. How would you like to be sold? If you agree, I'll make sure you go to the most exciting bidder even without your identity."

Their secret conversation continued until Tonks pushed a parchment with some place name written on it, over to Heather.

“The Place is under Fidelius charm, you know where to apparate if you want to have some fun.”

With that she stood, paid the bill, smirked down at Heather, turned and left. She was confident that a Heather will come. That fateful meeting had been the start of Heather's blessed sexual emancipation.

After several days of intense deliberation, she apparated over the place, figuring she had nothing to lose. After all, Heather thought, who was Tonks going to tell? They were both career women and had a lot to lose in terms of their reputations.

At that point, her lessons began; ass, pussy, mouth. She was disciplined in all the arts. Her body was trained to hold erotic positions for long periods of time. All her pleasure points were found; strengths and weaknesses determined. It wasn't long until Tonks had classified Heather as a bondage fiend and pain slut. That was the proper diagnosis for this inexperienced sub.

Of course, Tonks had greatly enjoyed her role as Heather's sexual mentor. As she is metamorph so she can train Heather for both female and male anatomy. Having been responsible for the training regimen, Heather was especially well versed in giving pleasure exactly to Tonks' specifications. They had spent many enjoyable evenings with Heather's face planted in the pussy and asshole of her carnal coach. At the end of a rigorous day in ministry, meeting for the illicit activities was a welcome treat. Their shared enthusiasm and work ethic made them especially well suited to both give and take in their respective roles.

That was then.

Now, the guests took their seats in the room. There must have been at least 15 people present, which seemed to be the standard. Heather couldn't do an exact count since she was locked facing the front wall. From down the hall, she heard more people milling about in the remainder of the apartment (at least another 15).

It was true what they say about other senses being heightened when one was hampered. The sounds of footsteps and of people settling into the upholstered high back chairs was clear. Soon she heard quiet whispers about her beauty. Eventually conversations turned to ways in which the guests envisioned using her for their gratification.

The potent combination of being bound and not knowing what would take place made Heather's pussy moisten in anticipation. Juices pooled at the tops of her thighs since she had no pubic hair to hold it in her intimate space.

The Auctioneer struck a gavel on the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, before we begin, I would personally like to thank you all for coming. We have a wonderful line up of wizards and witches today. We are certain that you'll enjoy the pleasures we have in store."

She dispensed with the usual formalities as the event began. Her words were professional and spoken with the assertiveness required of a good attorney. However, there was also a seductive and playful quality to her delivery. The small audience applauded when the proceedings were officially underway.

The Auctioneer continued, "First we begin with Heather, this stunning beauty standing beside me. Officially, she's a working in DMLE, highly respected in her field. Unofficially, in front of you all, she'll be used as someone's Fuck Toy" purposefully not revealing her last name to the crowd.

Heather couldn't contain her excitement and the involuntary spasm of her pussy.

"I know that many here have a fetish for fighting women. Believe me when I tell you that Heather has brains which parallel her incredible physique. Which one of you would like to own her? Who wants to make this highly battle harden woman submit to your sexual whims?"

Even though Heather was unable to watch, she heard murmurs of approval. The Auctioneer, however, made note of the nods, licking of lips, and sharpening of gazes. Lust was in the air and Heather was on everyone's appetite.

"First, we'll begin with a showcase of her legs."

The Auctioneer left the podium with a leather paddle in hand as she approached Heather. Then she rubbed the tip of the paddle along Heather's black stockings. Heather did her best to remain still, despite her own excitement.

"These legs are long and flawless," the Auctioneer said. "Without heels, she stands at 5'8". She has Quidditch history and has won most of the matches in Hogwarts for her team. Just think of how good it would feel to run your fingers, lips, pussies or dicks across these legs."

Heather became wetter as the paddle moved upwards and was swatted against her ass.

"I know that many of you enjoy administering a good spanking to a ripe ass. Heather's butt is perfectly round and lush; her tender skin can handle long bouts of paddling. Allow me to demonstrate demonstrate."

The paddle was pressed flat against Heather's left butt cheek, and was then withdrawn by the Auctioneer. A thunderous clap sounded as contact was again made between the paddle and her ass. It echoed loudly in the room and caused Heather to flinch, despite her best efforts to remain still.

Another blow was delivered. Then another. And another. Each blow was harder than the last. Both cheeks received the scorching sensation associated with spanking, in equal measure.

When the spanking finished, the white skin had been reddened and radiated heat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, that's just a teaser," the Auctioneer smiled behind her own mask. "Now for her anus."

Ass fuckings were something Heather had only grown accustomed to since joining this secret BDSM group. Although she was tall and seemed strongly built, her anus was delicate and tiny. Only the experts in attendance could fit large cocks into her forbidden hole. It required control and patience but using magic can make there task easy.

Soft, feminine hands touched Heather's butt and forced her cheeks apart, exposing her small brown hole to the group. She felt utterly exposed and vulnerable as air flowed across her anus. Oddly enough, she could also feel the room's hungry eyes peering at it, in all its splendour.

"As you can all see, her hole is barely there, tiny and begging to be stretched. Someone's lucky cock could find home in there today."

For the daring part of the presentation, the Auctioneer put the paddle down and held Heather by the hips, turning her around so she'd face the small audience.

Heather saw the crowd through her mask. It was the typical group; an even split of men and women. All were sharply dressed in a casually elegant way. Their faces held the same look of desire as they each hoped to get off in a special way. The sight of Heather's breasts and pussy seemed to mesmerise the attendees when it came into view.

Heather's nipples turned rock hard.

The Auctioneer draws her wand out and pressed it firmly to Heather's labia, which incidentally put pressure on the clitoris too.

"I can honestly say that I've had the pleasure of tasting what's between these legs. Ladies and Gentleman, whether you want to fuck her pussy or eat it, you're in for a real treat."

Heather felt the wand move to her round breasts, circling her light brown nipples. Auctioneer took paddle and softly spanked the underside of each tit, causing her breasts to jiggle in front of the adoring crowd.

"And just look at these tits," the Auctioneer said with delight. "Can any of you believe they're real? And they are very real, I can assure you. No magic is use to enchant them."

Heather moaned when the Auctioneer bent down to roughly squeeze her left tit and bit down gently on the nipple. The Auctioneer gave the nipple a quick suck before releasing it.

Finally, the paddle moved up to Heather's lips.

"Last, but not least, her mouth. Perfect for kissing. Perfect for sucking. Perfect for cleaning. Did I mention that she loves to eat cum? Both wizards and witches."

More approving nods came from the crowd.

"In closing, this one is a pain slut," the Auctioneer summed up. "She has a high tolerance and craves your best."

Heather immediately took note of the audience reaction, which ranged from gasps to grins.

The Auctioneer stood behind the podium once again and fielded offers. Whoever proposed the kinkiest sex acts, done in the most provocative (yet reasonable) way would win the bid. The offers came in, each more enticing than the last.

Finally, Heather heard the magic words that caused her whole body to spring to attention. Her nipples strained and her cunt began to quiver eagerly.

"Sold!" the Auctioneer said aloud, striking the gavel against the podium. "We have a tie. To guests #3 and #7. You may now collect your prize to split amongst the both of you."

The winners had made their intentions clear beforehand:

Wizard #3 didn't wear a mask. How can Heather forgot man with platinum blond hairs, her rival in Hogwarts. This her well known rival had vowed to tame Heather's ass with a good spanking. Precision was promised; a leather flog was his tool of choice. Then he would own her asshole with his enormous cock. Reassurances were given that he was an expert in ass fucking and taming spirited women.

Witch #7 was none other than her own boss, Madam Amelia Bones. For normal people in room they could not identify her as she is wearing distraction charm which helps Aurors and other DMLE staff in secret undercover missions. As Tonks the Auctioneer, and Heather both are Aurors themselves, they can see through her charm. She didn’t aware that, Madam Bones involved in such activities. Her full, luscious lips looked like they enjoyed giving and receiving erotic entertainment. She was also without a mask as she she had distraction charm on. A well regarded expert in breast play, she knew all the tips and tricks of nipple torture. By using just the right combination of pinching and twisting, she could administer stimulus that gave sweet suffering, without leaving lasting damage. And as a lesbian, she knew how best to eat a good pussy.

Heather had never shared sexual pleasure with a woman before, and the idea excited her greatly. What she had done with Tonks it was all about training not proper sexual thing.

These two Dominants were selected by the Auctioneer because of their collaborative potential. While Heather was tied in this precarious position, both would provide for the sub at the same time; one in front, and one from behind. It would give the small audience a memorable show.

Heather's entire body trembled as the winners approached the front of the room. She had been used in front of a small group before; the exhibitionism only heightened her eventual release. This was the first time she'd be used by two people, who would work in concert on different sides of her body. It was her dirty dream come true.

Madam Bones was the first to make contact, rubbing her fingertips across Heather's milky white skin. Heather looked down and was aroused by the contact, especially as the fingers rubbed across each light brown nipple.

"You feel tense," woman #7 said. "First time with a dominant woman? I like being the first. It's an honour to be your first Femdom. Don't worry baby, you'll enjoy it."

Heather didn't reply. She never did. Hiding her voice was part of remaining anonymous. She simply looked at this powerful woman through her mask, hoping she wouldn't be recognized otherwise she could not able to match eyes in Auror Department.

Their eyes locked intensely, and for a moment, Heather wondered if Madam Bones had recognized her from somewhere. 

When man #3 picked up a leather flog, Heather turned her attention to him. He made practice motions that looked choreographed. She was quite certain that he was the expert he claimed to be. The look of wicked delight on his face led Heather to believe the flogging would hurt. With her hands tied above her head, Heather's body was completely vulnerable.

"I've had my eyes on you, Miss Potter" man #3 said so only she could hear. "Ever since I first saw you in Madam Malkins years ago, I've wanted you. As we grew up I wanted to use you in the dirtiest of ways. Let's see if your ass was worth the wait. First, I'll turn you sideways so that everyone can see me pummel and plunder your sweet little asshole."

Heather allowed herself to be turned, so that the three participants were lined up in a row. As Heather's eyes focused on the beautiful woman in front of her, she felt soft slaps from the flogger against her ass. When the slaps became more forceful, the woman in front of her smiled in delight at the devilish discipline.

Soon, the flogger cracked hard against her ass, causing Heather's body to stiffen and jerk from the burning bliss left in its wake. Heather moaned and made staccato grunts, which she tried to suppress.

Woman #7 inserted two of her fingers into the recesses of Heather's mouth, as if testing her gag reflex. "Hurt much? Do you like that sort of pain, sub?"

Heather just nodded while her bottom was still being flogged.

"Good girl. I have just the thing for these delicious nipples of yours. Just as soon as he takes your ass."

The crowd stared in reverence as the man kept flogging Heather's ass and woman leaned forward to kiss her mouth. The full, plump lips were a treat for Heather. It was everything a good kiss was supposed to be, especially when their tongues danced together. She couldn’t believe, she actually kissing her own boss. The flogger cracked Heather's ass painfully and she moaned desperately into the Madam Bones’ mouth. When Heather opened her eyes in apprehension, she could see the woman peering back, assessing her reaction.

Heather was certain that the woman enjoyed kissing someone who was moaning in agony from a severe flogging. The woman seemed to be increasingly aroused from the pained vocalizations of Heather. Behind her, she heard the man murmur in satisfaction as he continued to redden her ass. She was sure he had a massive hard-on already.

Between the two sexually charged beings, Heather felt like a conduit for deviant erotic energy. The effect on her was tremendous. In addition to the overpowering rapture she reaped from the pain, knowing the two Dominants were getting off on this made her feel supremely submissive.

The flogging stopped, which could only mean one thing. Though her lips were still locked in a lusty kiss, she heard the sound of a bottle opening and lube being squeezed. The man gave her ass a powerful slap with his bare hand, making Heather's entire body cringe. He aggressively marked his territory before the fucking began.

Then Heather felt the familiar sensation of her cheeks being pulled apart, thus leaving her asshole exposed. Immediately, the sensation of a hard, lube covered cock was felt by her brown pucker as it lined up for penetration.

"I enjoy fucking a woman in the ass this way," man #3 said, caressing Heather's ribs, starting at her waist and moving up, towards her restrained arms. "It's like you're a beautiful, fuckable piece of meat. I'm going to do it nice and rough, just the way you like it."

His strong, reassuring voice made Heather even more aroused as he reached down and pushed the head of his lubed cock into her tiny, well trained asshole. Heather tried to break away from the kiss, but the woman grabbed the sides of her head and wouldn't release her hold.

As the cock was expertly introduced into the small opening of her ass, Heather breathed heavily through her nose. Her eyes widened while waiting for the searing pain that she expected. It came soon enough, and Heather screeched in response.

Heather was pinned between the grip he had on her hips, and the clutches of her boss whose tongue continued to ream her mouth; she had no option but to take the advance in her ass without moving for comfort. There was no pause. Draco was well versed in angles and break points. He drove in until his balls rested against her butt. The ferocity of his assault was sweet torture. There was no doubt that her ass had just been owned.

Heather's eyes widened as she drew in a deep breath. Instead of moaning, she gasped as if hungry for air. Her boss seemed delighted by this anal attack.

"My turn," woman #7 said. "Baby, breasts like yours are my favourite. They look so milky and creamy against my hands. They're begging to be hurt, and that's my speciality."

Heather looked down and agreed; her boss’ fingers her own lily white breasts were giving her good tingles. At first, the touch was soft and loving. Then Madam Bones implemented her famous nipple torture routine, and returned her tongue to fill Heather's slack mouth.

Those fingers squeezed the underside of Heather's vanilla breasts, then kneaded them like raw dough. It hurt, but was nothing compared to the pain of her small asshole being so viciously fucked by Draco Malfoy. Then her boss’ fingers pinched each of Heather's brown nipples. Now this, was more comparable to the sharp pain in her ass. Two of her pleasure spots were now being ravished. She was thankful no one was torturing her pussy at the same time.

The woman proceeded to twist the sensitive nubs so hard that Heather's face grimaced in exquisite misery. For a moment, she almost forgot that her asshole was being savaged. Almost... The sound of Draco's thighs slapping against her ass refocused her attention toward her backside. Heather reached what she thought was her pain limit. She broke the passionate kiss, threw back her head and howled.

"I know it hurts," Madam Bones whispered while squeezing a bit more. "But it's about to feel so, so good."

For the life of her, Heather couldn't understand how the pain in her nipples could ever feel good. But when her nipples were released, her boss bent down and lovingly sucked each of Heather's tits, sending a salacious sensation down her spine. That pleasure, combined with the joyous assault on her sodomized ass, drove Heather to the very brink of her sexual sanity. Her boss’ tongue was as soothing as those full lips, and they worked in concert to relieve the pain in the nipples.

But the pleasure in her breasts didn't last long as Madam Bones cruelly removed her mouth. Once again, she twisted those saliva covered nipples, tormenting Heather further while her ass received a proper ploughing.

"I won't make it that enjoyable for you," her boss smiled. "I want you to have balance. A kinky yin and yang. He gets the back, and I get the front. You just have to stand there and take it like a good sub."

#3 took note of that, put his hands on Heather's shoulders for grip, and really went to town on her asshole. She gritted her teeth and made squealing noises, which thoroughly embarrassed her in front of the adoring audience.

The giant cock being shoved in and out of her tiny hole made her so unsteady that she could barely stand. As Heather's knees weakened, she began to collapse, putting more weight on her bound wrists. The stretch and pull on her shoulders were scarcely registered by her brain which struggled to cope with extreme sensations on the opposite planes of her body.

"She's breaking," woman #7 said, licking her lips while continuing to persecute Heather's nipples. "It's time we finish her off."

Man #3 remained relentless in Heather's asshole, grunting, "I want her to cum when I cum."

The instruction to the fellow Dominant was clear. Madam Bones released the tender nipples, gave them a quick suck for relief, then dropped to her knees in front of Heather's spread pussy.

As her asshole was being ravished by the large cock and her pussy was being licked by a Goddess, Heather was overcome by conflicting sensations. The nonstop blitz on her ass was offset by the tender sucking on her clit. Occasionally, her boss used her teeth to gently bite Heather's swollen clitoris, making her cry out with fervour. But Madam Bones made up for it by slowly and lovingly lapping at it afterwards. As a result, Heather was pushed to the edge of orgasm repeatedly, but her release was denied. She felt like a volcano that was about to erupt.

With Madam Bones down on her knees, Heather was able to fully appreciate the intensity with which the audience stared at the threesome. Each guest at this BDSM event looked completely entranced by the sight of Heather being driven to the brink of a sexual explosion. She was being owned and was obviously aroused by her sexual servitude. Behind this mask, her identity was safe. She permitted herself to let go and delve into the most deviant of pleasures.

She broke her own rule of silence, finally whimpering the words, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh PLEASEEEEE," as her ass was being fiercely fucked and her pussy was being expertly eaten.

Her words only added fuel to the fire, driving man #3 to clench her shoulders so tightly that bruises would surely be left. As hard as it was to believe, Heather realized he had been holding back. His thrusting became frenetic and she was certain he would soon empty his seed into her ass.

"I have a nice big load for you," the man grunted.

True to his word, he continued growling in her ear but stilled his onslaught. Heather felt her inner rectum being coated with several large spurts of semen. In a matter of moments, the cock turned flaccid and was withdrawn from her asshole. Heather's ass gaped now that it was suddenly empty. Immediately, she longed for the return of his hard cock to her most private passage.

"Miss me already Heather?" he whispered so women #7 could not hear them. "You're a great fuck with a tight ass. Well worth the anticipation."

He patted her bottom, and Heather felt cum dripping from her asshole. She was surprised to feel his fingers swipe against her loosened hole, and dip into the creamy discharge. When the cum coated fingers were inserted into her mouth, she was even more shocked. After a moment's hesitation, Heather sucked his fingers clean. She revealed in the depravity of the moment before she was nudged out of her stupor by the tongue of her boss on her pussy.

Heather looked down into those ferocious brown eyes. The passionate DMLE Head licked and sucked deeply on Heather's clit. Man #3 stood behind Heather and caressed her lower back and butt, hoping to see Heather cum into the woman's mouth.

"That's it," the man said to Heather. "Don't be ashamed to cum in her mouth. She happens to enjoy drinking women. You've earned this climax, slut."

Heather's heart pounded and she whispered, "Oh fuck," to herself.

As the Madam Bones laved her tongue across Heather's clit, the orgasm finally arrived in epic measure. The power that had been unleashed in her body caused the air in her lungs to burst. This orgasm didn't just affect the muscles in her pelvic floor; her entire body clenched and contracted from the explosion. She was barely able to support herself on her now rubbery legs. All of her body weight hung on her wrists, bound tightly above her head. Consequently, her shoulders were pulled in an extreme manner that might have been painful under normal circumstances.

She didn't care. The discomfort in her arms was temporary. This orgasm was something she'd remember forever.

Heather squirted into her boss’ mouth. It was a culmination of all the delicious agony she'd experienced in her nipples and her asshole. She really was a pain slut. It was true; everyone in the room could now attest to that fact.

Then, she was left limp. While trying to regain control of her breathing, she attempted to stand on her own two feet. Her boss smiled, knowing the job was done. The man helped steady her until she could support herself.

"Exactly as advertised," the Auctioneer said to the audience when Heather was spent. "Exactly as advertised. Well done."

The audience applauded as Heather struggled to catch her breath. The two Dominants gave her gentle pats on the shoulder and butt. They whispered things to her, which she was unable to process. The aftermath felt like a blur.

Two house elves staffers approached. Heather was freed from her position when they loosened the rope above her head. Then her wrists were untied.

Cum dripped down Heather's asshole and her own fluids dripped from her pussy. Heather held her head high as the staffers gently took her by each arm and led her down the hall. The audience applauded enthusiastically as she did the walk of fame. Everyone found what they wanted that day. However, Heather was certain that her own satisfaction was the greatest of all.

Heather was taken to a private bedroom where house elves used a stack of wet towels to scrub and clean every inch of her body. One female house elf even used a squirt bottle to clean the inside of her asshole. The whole process lasted several minutes.

The elves carefully removed her mask. The same process was repeated with her face. Excess lipstick was wiped away and her hair was tied in a profession bun. Her Auror suit was retrieved from the closet as she stood there naked.

The Auctioneer entered the bedroom and removed the gold mask. Her expression was curious.

"How do you feel?" Tonks asked.

"My asshole will be sore for the next few days," Heather replied dryly. "And my nipples feel like they were electrocuted."

"And?"

As Tonks waited for the answer to the suggestive question, Heather allowed the elves to dress her; putting on her bra and panties, stockings, then her tailored suit, making her a professional woman once again.

Heather smiled, "I've never felt so alive. That's how I feel, if you really want the truth. I didn’t believe Madam Bones interested in witches. "

"I thought so, actually it was she who introduced me to club years ago." Tonks winked. "Are we still on for dinner?"

"You bet."

When Heather adjusted her suit, Tonks blew a kiss and put on the gold mask once again. She returned to her duties at the Auction. Meanwhile, Heather thanked the elves who were taking care of her, put on her heels, and left for the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Author DO NOT want to promote action done in above fiction. Its written for Request made by a reader for fantasy purpose only. Originally it was written for Umbridge, but reader wants Amelia to be included as Heather's boss included in the scene. P


End file.
